give the people what they want!
by riotrockergurl
Summary: COMPLETE! A riotrockergurl original story!danny and sam are tired of being mistaken for a couple, so what happens when they fake a relationship? and as the days go on, will they still be pretending? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: so we're dating

_Hey everyone, now, I know I keep saying that I'm on vacation and stuff but I just want to say that I've been struck with inspiration! this story is based on a true story with me and my (new) best friend Tevin,I know that If I tweaked it alittle, it'd be a great story, so her it is, hope you like it.

* * *

Sam's POV, __Italics are thoughts_

Sam's POV, Sam's POV, Sam's POV, Sam's POV, Sam's POV, 

Walking down the crowded hallway filled with freshman on a monday morning, I made my way past my usual group of people I hate, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the list can go on and on, but I'll spare you the time. I sat down in my homeroom with my best friends Danny and Tucker. Mondays are so slow and so boring! sometimes I wish I never got out of bed.

The bell rang signaling that the usual people that are always late, walk in strutting like it's all ok, the teachers not even giving a crap.

_in three..._

_two..._

_one_

"sorry I'm late, I uh, had something to take care of." Paulina said walking in and snickering while sitting down two seats infront of me. Paulina was the kind of person who can manipulate adults, intimidate those who don't like her, and get every guy in town if she wanted to. unfortuantely, that includes Danny.lately she's been messing with me and danny, but she hasn't said anything today..._yet._

hey fran," she said turning around to face me, I glared at her. she knows very well what my name is. "It's sam." I hissed correcting her. "whatever, do you and danny go out or something?" she asked smirking, I clutched my pencil so hard, I broke it in half. "no!" I hissed. "oh, well, it says different in the main hallway in the front of the school." she said, and as if on cue, everyone went outside to go check it out. the only people left were danny tucker and I.

I glanced up at the teacher, who was reading a magazine at her desk, and muttered, "come back, with out your education...ooh, that color is nice in my kitchen." so we left the classroom into a hallway filled with snickering freshmen and whispers heard all around me. my cheeks felt hot, I glanced at danny, who gaveme this worried look and I turned around togive him a reassuring one.

"don't worry." I said to him. "ah, sam, don't yell, or kick anything, but, uh." Tucker trailed off looking behind me, he gave me a warning look not to turn around but I took the chance. ''sam--" danny stopped and I froze in place when I saw my name and danny's name all over the walls in red lipstick. my eyes widend in horror.

_DANNY AND SAM FOREVER!_

That was what was what was all over the walls, the main entrence was the longest hallway in school. and it was everywhere. like in the movie "I know what you did last summer." It was all over the walls. my face grew hot and my eyes started to water? they did, to my surprise and dismay.

I glanced at danny who's face was flushed, what made it worse was that the laughter was heard as far as you can possibly hear. Paulina was high-fiving her crew while appyling red lipsickand laughing along with the rest of the school. Ifelt my stomach, like there were butterflies in there, I only got that feeling when I made-out ( fakeout!) but that was a good feeling, this one sucked. my brething became deep and my heart was pounding.

it was the only thing I heard in my ears, my cheeks burned and then the feeling of crying came up, I usually don't cry, not in public, but I ran to the girl's bathroom, the guys not too behind.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw my eyeliner running down my cheeks, and my cheeks red like hell. my breathing was still deep, and then I felt a presence I couldn't see, but I felt something on my shoulder.

_Danny._

I jumped a little startled, he doesn't do that often to me, he became visible, and looked into his eyes, he was still in his normal mode, his blue eyes and sypathetic smile that meant it was goning to be okay turned into an angry face and his eyes were bright neon green. he was pissed, so was I.

"A guy and a girl can't be just friends anymore can they!" he yelled angrliy. "what the hell are we gonna do?" I said wiping the eyeliner off of my face with some toilet paper from the stall. "if we give the people what they want, they'll surround us like the media does to the celebrity couples." he said pacing. then I broke out into a smile.

"but if we give the people what they want, they'll stop the taunts and cut the crap." I said cheerfully. "but how are we supposed to do that?" he asked still pacing, then he stopped and got out a dopey grin. the same grin that made me smile. "won't it be, I don't know, weird?'' he said standing infront of me.

"well, if we act like it is, but if we don't everyone will buy it." I said.

_you just wanna be his girlfriend!_

_do not!_

_do too!_

so, what your'e saying is that we go out, to get them off of our backs, but it's not a real relationship?" he asked trying to understand it. I nodded. "but not if you don't want to," I said, he's shy and stuff when it comes to dating or anything remotely related to it, I think it's adorable.

"no, no, I really want to," He said quickly, then turned pink, slightly. "so as far as they know, we're going out, this is gonna be the biggest prank in the history of history!" he said happily. he smiled. he looked so cute when he smiled.

_this is gonna be so much fun!_

_but it's not real._

_well, yea, but if we're gonna be acting like a couple, than, maybe...it'll be..._

_real? is that what your'e hoping to get from this?_

but this is all fake right? like the fake-out make out?" I asked. I knew the awnser...I think he did too. "yea, but, if worse comes to worse and we have to really convince them...we'd have to kiss infront of them..." he said that last part almost in a whispor, my cheeks were warm, I giggled nervously. "we, um, better get going." I suggested.

He walked out invisible, (thankgoodness for powers! _very_ handy powers!) and met me outside visible with tucker and the crowd,( we couldn't have been in there for no more than ten minutes.) He gave me this look, the one that he gives that witch Paulina anytime he sees her.

_ok, time to make this look good._

he hugged me, and the crowd outside watching "Awwed". while Paulina came up to us angry. "they're lying! she's too ugly to be with him!" she yelled. "hey, don't to talk to her like that! she's way more beautiful and smart than you'll ever be!"Danny yelled back **(A/n: tevin said something like that to someone at school, it was halirious look on her face when she heard it, we haven't talked to her since! HA!) **wow, that almost sounded sincere.

_what if he was telling the truth from his heart?_

_I don't know, I guess that's pretty sweet of him, when was the last time he defended you?_

_he's my 'boyfriend' aren't they supposed to be like that? all defensive?_

Paulina was shocked, she gasped, and her eyes were wide, everyone else had the same reaction, especially Tucker, I think his exact words were "holy crap." or something. to tell you the truth, I had the same reaction. my heart started beating fast when he took my hand and we all went to class.

as far as they know, we were going out since two seconds ago.

"wow, that was some good acting." I said to him. "uh, yea," he responded, he was alittle spaced out. "did he just defend you?" Tucker asked wide-eyed. "yep, boyfriends do that don't they?" I said to him, he stopped in his tracks. "so you two are going out? man it's about time! I knew you two would end up together, with ember's help or not." He said smirking and humming ember's song.

we explained eveything to him, and by second hour, the entire school knew about "Us". man this isn't even a real relationship and Paulina is pissed off! "hey how long do you think this should go on?" Tucker asked at lunch while sitting down to a tray with meatloaf on it.

_ew._

"how about a week?" I suggested. "the relationship or the taunting to go away?" danny asked swallowing his sandwhich. "the taunting, the relationship could last a week, it depends on where it goes." I awnsered, poking my salad."great, if it goes well, it could be like a month." danny said strangely happy.

"ok." I said also happy. we sat outside today for lunch, everyone brought a stero with thelatest music hits on it. someone bought the cheetah girls, noone knew where it was coming from, but I kind of liked the song they put on.

_no chance,no way I won't say it, no no._

_you swoon you sigh why deny it? uh-oh._

_it's too clich'e I won't say I'm in love._

_you're in love?_

_I never said that!_

_yea you did!_

_when?_

_right now! you like him!_

_see, I like him, not so sure about love just yet._

_so you like him?_

_now that I think about it, I'm not so sure about that either._

_well...it's a start._

* * *

_ok, that last part, I can't take all the credit for it, the song was in watergirl14's story **"won't say I'm in love" **it's a great story, anyways, I really hope you like it sofar, don't expect updates freaquently, I'm busy, and well, I hope you review please, NO FLAMES! thanks:)_

_review!_


	2. Chapter 2:Lunch, homework& talks

_wow! you guys actually like this! I'm glad you do, I was soooo happy when I got all those reviews! so, anyways, here's the next chapter! thanks for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own danny phantom, Butch hartman does._

* * *

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts_ (blah blah blah) 

"so you guys aren't really together?" Tucker asked dissapointed. we nodded. "don't say anything, this is gonna be the biggest prank ever, this isn't even real and Paulina's pretty pissed off, and all these people are giving us so much attention." Danny said while looking around our table.

'the freshman losers' as paulina and her crew call us, sit in the back of the cafeteria, all the time, noone pays attention to us, we don't pay attention to them, but today, everyone was staring, like with thier _eyes._

It creeped me out and made me alittle self-conscious, which is weird because, I'm not the type of person that's self-conscious, I guess when you have a boyfriend, everyone is staring and watching your every move, like they have anything better to do, which, in this case, they dont.

"I don't mind that much, the attention is kind of nice," I said poking a questionable piece of carrot in my salad with my fork. _do they ever wash theirvegetables?...or their hands for that matter? "_Yea, but...I don't know, it's sorta weird everyone is staring at us...with their _eyes."_ he said.

"HEY SAM!" I heard from behind me, I bit my bottom lip and turned around to see every single freshman that I have ever met, came in contact, even asked if I could borrow a pencil to ever right behind me staring with this weird smirk on their faces, I glanced at danny, he glanced at me, and turned around, everyone, up, and out of their tables standing in the back around our table.

"yea?" I asked trying my hardest not to sound a little freaked out by the amount of people behind me. "so, you go out with Fenton now?" asked valarie. she's sorta a friend, she hunts ghosts, which in turn, hunts danny Phantom, which gets danny alittle paranoid whenever she's around.

"yea." we both awnsered in unison. then everyone broke out into giggles and 'awes' and stuff, I just turned around and they all left. "so now everyone knows." Danny sighed swallowing the remainder of his sandwhich.

The bell for sixth period science rang, with everyone staring at us working, I would glance up everyone and a while to see some of the people who were so obsessed with the 'relationship' and have no life of their own, look back down at their assignment. _geeze, get a life!_

"with all this attention we're getting, all we need is a limo and a couple of cameras and we'd be a celebrity couple." laughed danny. "I have a limo I haven't used since I was little." I whispered to him, and we broke out in small giggles, even though it wasn't that funny.

Then I saw danny's ghost sense go off, noone else noticed but he looked panicked. he looked around and didn't notice anything...yet. he got a pass to the bathroom and ran outside. with everone oddly concentrating on the work, they didn't notice the ghost boy fighting the box ghost outside.

well, Paulina noticed, and of course she made a big deal to go to the window to go see danny fight and everyone ran to the window, danny noticed this, glanced at me and I pointed at the clock, he noticed, waved to the people, stufed the stupid box ghost into his thermos thing and flew off, leaving everyone cheering.

then Danny came in and was like "what did I miss?" everyone was so loud and hyped up about the 'ghost boy'. then we all got back to work.

"ThAt StuPid bOx GhOst NevEr LeAvEs mE AlOnE"

Danny wrote to me, I know, he needs to work on his penmanship, I told him that, and he was relieved to just see that stupid box ghost...I admit it could have been worse...sometimes he worries me when he fights and usually wins against the bad guys.

"glad it was only him." I said quietly. "yea." he awnsered. "hey gothica," a voice that came from a girl that I hate the most called me.

_it's sam!_

"you can keep Fenton, I could have the ghost boy."

I wanted to yell out that danny is mine, both of him, but I didn't, Danny turned to her and said "how do you know he likes you and just talks to you so that you don't feel sorry?" and with that she just got back to work, noone else said a word for the remainder of the class.

_don't you think he might really like you?_

_don't you think that he is just a really good actor?_

_when was the last time he did that?_

_he's my supposed boyfriend! _

_he's not a good liar, youv'e seen and heard all of his lies!_

"sam?" He asked me standing up. "what?" I said back looking at the clock. "class is over," he awnsered. I stood up and got my stuff and headed out the door with danny and Tucker by my side.

"sorry, I was..uh..daydreaming." I awnsered. "I know, science is a drag." Tucker said. "yea." I agreed. "wanna come to my house? no nosy sister or freaky parental supervison." Danny said guesturing towards his house.

"yea." I awnsered, we glanced at tucker, who said no and that he wanted to catch up with valarie, so it was just me and danny at his house...alone...

_it's not as akward as you think it is._

_uh-huh, sure._

we mostly talked on the way to his house, so by the time we got there, he wanted to do homeowrk in the basement because his room was way too messy to go in. it's happend before, when we were younger, I went to his room with tucker with me, we opend the door and all this stuff fell on us, toys, clothes, books and a note saying that he's in the basement with cookies.

being in the basement with him reminded me of when he got his ghostpowers and had to (fake-out) make-out with me to change back to normal...I wonder if he remembers that..well...I did wish to dessire that we'd remember everything that's happened...so...does he?

we sat at the small tabel with some cookies near the ghost portal. we mostly talked and stuff while we did homework...the topic that we talked about was the fake relationship thing. "you should have seen your face when all those people were right behind you." smirked danny. "I'm not used to that many kids all wanting to know about this." I said defensively.

then he said "some people don't belive that we're together". he said the word together in air quotes. "yea, well...whatever, the majority of the school does, right?" I said starting my math homework.

we changed the subject. "stupid math," muttered danny. "like I'm gonna need to know this stuff in ten years." he said starting. I laughed "like your'e gonna even _remember_ this stuff in ten years." he smiled.

_sooo cute!_

_shut-up,_

_you think he is!_

_ugh, don't start with me._

"hey do you get the last one?''he asked scooting closer. "yea." I pulled out my math notes and explained to him what the scientific notation crap was, he was pretty clueless, but by the end of thehour, he sorta got it. when he did three problems, I made up for practice,which ended up being all right, I was like "you deserve a cookie.'' in a voice you make to make babies laugh and to call dogs or any other animal.

"yay!" he said like a five-year old. I got up to get some more snacks but dropped my notbook and homework assignments on the floor.

"here, I'll help." he suggested getting on the floor with meand helping me pick up my stuff. we both reached and got my history homework and our hands met like a cheesy (but sweet) romantic movie. we looked up from the ground and into eachothers eyes for a while, he was a little closer to me then usual.

I stared deeply in his baby-blue eyes, the same eyes that not alot of people have, the same eyes that you can drown in. he's helpful, he's pretty smartand really adorable and he leaned in closer I did too we closed our eyes and we were atleast an inch away from eachother we heard someone come in and say "Danny? Sam? Tucker? Jazz?" it was his parents.

we pulled away, both of our faces flushed. "we're down here." Danny called upstairs. "um, it's getting late, I should get going." I said gathering my stuff quickly. "well, hi sam." danny's dad said coming in. "I was uh, just leaving, I'll see you later danny." I said and rushed out of the basement, not fast enough because I heard danny's dad day "son, I think your'e old enough to have _the talk."_

I was outside when I heard "NO MORE PLEASE!" and with that I ran to my house.

_poor danny._

_yea, he's not gonna sleep tonight._

_

* * *

_

ok, that was chapter two, now, I really like getting reviews, they help me see what you like about the story, so anything counts as a review, just tell me what you think of it so far, **NO FLAMES.**

thanks! see ya!


	3. Chapter3: think up a plan

_OMG! all those reviews! you must really like it! I feel soooo loved! now, this chapter my have a turn of events, so tell me what you think of it, k? I hope you all like it!_

_disclaimer: I don't own danny phantom, never have, but I do own the toy of him, Igot it at burger king! anyways, butch hartman owns him, not me. I own the toy, that's close enough._

* * *

SAM'S POV, _Italics are her thoughts_

It all seemed like a daze, like a dream even. the studying the homework, the terrifying truth about hormones, well, **the talk** for danny,the almost kiss...was it a dream? _nah._ I dragged myself out of bed the next morning, shortly after I got ready for school, I thought about the events that happened yesterday, and replayed every single one in my head.

_it couldn't have been a dream...right?_

_well, what did you see when you ran home?_

_cars, a few trees, a bird, that's it._

It all felt surreal, like I was watching myself from above, like the ghost from christmas past or something. I met the guys around my block. if it was a dream, I wish I never woke up.

"hey sam." Tucker greeted me. "hey, how'd it go with valerie yesterday?" I asked starting to walk towards school, danny by my side. "great, we went to the movies, then a bite to eat, we talked untill they kicked us out at the nasty burger because it was closing time. turns out if it wasn't for the popular status, we'd be really really good friends." he said smiling at the thought.

"she also said that you two are really cute together." and the broke out laughing.

"so what did you two do?" he asked after a while of hysteric laughter (andturning the corner and crossing the street.) "homework, and that's it." danny said quickly. "so ready to pull off day two of you guys 'going out'?" tucker asked turning the corner and walking up the steps to school.

"ok.'' I managed to say. "of course sam's ready! you two love birds are soo cute!" he said braking out into giggles. "tucker knock it off, will ya?" danny said to him. "wether we're on school or at my house, sam and I are not love bird, not now, not ever." he said walking in the main hallway.

_'sam And I are not love birds, not now not ever._

_not ever.'_

what he said replayed in my head like a tape recorder, over and over and over again. I looked down, trying to hide my flushed face from him, then looked to the side and noticed that the walls were white again, I guess the custodian painted over the stuff paulina wrote.

_so he never wants to be with me?_

_ever?_

I had this horrible feeling in my throat I tried to swallow but it hurt, I started feeling like how I felt yesterday when I saw what paulina wrote. I went to the bathroom, again empty, noone uses the school bathroom,unless you count the senior's bathroom, but there's always a guy with a girl, I made the mistake of going to the senior's bathroom once, never doing it again.anyways, I went in a stall and looked at myself in the mirror.

_why didn't he want to be with me?_

_it can't be because I'm goth, he's a ghost, and we manage to be best friends._

_what's he thinking?_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Switch to danny's POV, _Italics are his thoughts._

"where'd sam go?" I asked tucker as we walked into our first hour. "I think I saw her go to the bathroom." he awnsered. "noone uses the school's bathroom...unless you count the senior's bathroom upstairs." I said shaking my head. after last night's talk with my dad, as we grow older, our hormones drive us crazy untill we finally let loose and do it...high school is just a pool of hormones.

"she seemed alittle upset too." tucker added sitting down next to me. "nah, she's probably busy or something." I said. maybe she is alittle upset, after yesterday, we almost kissed, and now she has the wrong impression.

_aw crap._

Sam came in smiling, which is rare because she hardly ever smiles. she sat down in front of me, smiling like that freaky cat from 'alice in wonderland' yea, I know that movie, Jazz made me sit through it when it came out on video.

"what are you so happy about?" I asked cuirously.

**SWITCH TO SAM'S POV**_, ITALICS ARE HER THOGUHTS_

_he said so himself, he didn't want to be with me, _

"cute rocker guy,Ryan,talked to me, we're going to the movies on friday." I sighed.

_I could make him think I like someone else, and he'd fall for me. (**A/N: ha! remember this story is based on my 'relationship' with tevin, so this is what I'm doing to get him to really go with me.)**_

"oh, uh, ok, but what will people think when they know your'e going with me but are at the movies with _him_?" he asked. I kept smiling"by friday it'll be over remember? one week only." and to that I turned around to do my work, smiling to myself.

**DANNY'S THOUGHTS:**

_so she doesn't want to be with me? aww man! what gave her that I dea that I don't wanna be with her? D_anny thought doing his work.

_how about when you said that you two would never be together EVER?_

_shut up! who are you anyways?_

_does it matter? you like her, why did you say that you don't wanna be with her! now she's going out with some rocker guy named ryan. fix it!_

_how?_

_just do it!_

**SAM'S THOUGHTS:**

_wow, I can't beilive you lied to danny._

_well, it'll be a snap, on friday, I'm staying home, besides, he bought it, and that's what matters...right?_

_wrong, now he knows your'e not interestead and come friday, he'd be after paulina all over again while you go with some dude named ryan!_

_aw crap, I didn't even think this through._

_no you didn't._

_what should I do?_

**DANNY'S THOUGHTS:**

_make her feel bad._

_what?_

_that's what you should do, make her wanna go with you...for real this time._

_but how?_

**SAM'S THOUGHTS:**

_dress up how you know he'd want to be with you_

_I'm not changing my looks for anybody. who are you anyway?_

_does it matter? tell me, how does paulina fenton sound to you?_

_makes me wanna throw up._

_exactly...so what are you gonna do?_

**DANNY'S THOUGHTS:**

_I'm gonnago and get my fake but soon to be real girlfriend._

_and how are you gonna do it?_

_you'll see. hehehe._

_and why are you gonna do it?_

**SAM'S THOUGHTS:**

_because Paulina fenton sounds really bad!_

SAM'S POV

the day passed by pretty quick. I knew what I had to do to make him wanna go with me...I just can't belive I was gonna do it.

* * *

so, I end my chapter here, hehe, so what do you think? plz review, so anything counts as a review, just tell me what you think of it so far, **NO FLAMES. I hope you understand what's happening. **

**_REVIEW!...please._**

thanks! see ya!


	4. Chapter 4: changes and notes

_OMG! thank you all for reviewing! 43 reviews! holy crap! I've never gotten so many reviews! thank you all! and if you all like the last 3 chapters, wait untill you finish reading this one! well what are you waiting for! read it!_

_disclaimer: I don't own danny phantom, butch hartman does._

* * *

Sam's POV _italics are her thoughts._

_oh man, I never thought I'd do this again._

_that doesn't matter, you remember what happened when you wore this, when he lost his memory, _

_yea but-_

_just go to him, strut your stuff and make him beg for you to go with him!_

I walked in school, and all eyes were on me. but instead of wearing icky pink (no offence to those who like pink) I wore a black spagehtti-strapped tank top, with a black choker with a ruby red heart and spikes around it, with some black banglets, (I left my hair the way it normally was, no earrings either) a black skirt and black converse. not much of a fashion statement but, it's better than what I wore before, if paulina approved ofan outfit, it wassomething slutty or something.

some guys wolf-whistled at me as I walked by towards my first hour, but also looking for danny. "whoa, sam!" I heard behind me, it was tucker, who was stunned by my change of outfit. practically everyone was."hey." I greeted. "so, trying to get danny to notice you or...?" he asked walking towards danny's locker.

"uh, not really, um, you see, I wanna get ryan..." I tried lying but by the look on his face, he wasn't buying it. "you don't belive me, do you?" I asked leaning on the locker next to danny's. "nope. so you DO wanna get danny's attention." he said smirking. "oh, big deal." I said looking around at the faces that stared at me. I felt my cheeks grow warm. "how do you think he's gonna handle this?" I asked turning back to tucker.

"like that, drooling and cutching his pants." he said guesturing to someone a little behind me. I turned around and it was danny, who was really stunded and was clutching his jeans, my guess was so that they don't fall, it happens when paulina's around.

_hate her!_

He looked differnt too, well, not really, he was wearing a black shirt with nothing on, with his blue jeans and black and white converse. **(A/N: I love converse!)**

he looked cute! his shirt matched his raven black hair, when his blue eyes kinda matched his blue jeans.

_sooo cute!_

_careful, don't drool._

"hey sam, you look...wow." he said. yep, he made the face, the face that he gives to paulina, the same face he gave me when I wore pink, of course, he had lost his memory at the time. My cheeks grew warmer, but I tried to fight it off. "thanks. ryan thought so too." I said smiling. Tucker looked at me and I elbowed him in the ribs. "ow!" he yelped in pain.

I know, it was mean for me to say that to danny, but this is all a plan."oh, you already talked to him?" he asked, his smile fading lightly, my heart fell but I knew what I was doing. "yep." I said cheerfully. "he said I looked sexy!" I added giggling.

_where did that come from?_

_sorry, I just had to throw it out there._

_but why! I should be saying what I wanna say!_

_too bad, he already heard it!_

_don't make me sound like a dumbass!_

_I won't._

"what do you think danny?" Tucker asked him, who was looking at his feet. "he's right, you look sexy." he mumbled. my cheeks were buring. "thanks.'' I said to him. the bell rang for first hour. as we all hurried to class, all I heard were wolf-whistles, and compliments. I walked into first hour, all eyes on me. valerie called me over to her desk. "nice outfit sam," she said, and everyone cheered, that was, untill paulina came in, everyone just stopped talking to me, stopped clapping, stopped everything.

_oh crap._

_shh, don't look scared. _

_I'm not._

she looked me up and down and smirked.

"so she went shopping, common sense came to her and if she got rid of the dog collar and did alittle something with her hair, she'd look different. but she doesn't, still the little goth freak we all know." she sneered sitting down and applying some more blush and lipgloss."come on Paulina! you know she looks great!" I heard a male voice yell.

"ooh, a boyfriend sticking up for the girlfreind, you must be so proud." she said rolling her eyes. "yea, back off, she looks better than you'll ever look, make-up or not, god knows you can't live with out applying something on every hour." I turned around and danny's face was mad, and his eyes were bright green.

Paulina didn't say anything else for the hour, the class grew silent. we listened to the morning anouncments, then did our work, I was pretty surprised that he stuck up for me, I mean, don't get me wrong, he always saves my life from ghosts and stuff, but when it came to girly drama crap, he'd step aside because he knows I can fend for myself, but this time, before I said anything to paulina, danny said it first.

_that was nice of him._

_he's pissed, think it was because he thinks "ryan" called you sexy?_

_yea, he hardly ever does that, he know I can fend for myself._

_so why do you think he did that,huh?_

a note fell on my desk, it was from tucker.

**WhO's RyAn?**

**_noone, I made him up...I thought you knew that already._**

**I Did, BuT wHy?**

**_I have my reasons._**

**YoU Do KnOw ThAt YoU GoT DaNny MaD, rIgHt?**

**_yea, but it'll all work out in the end, I mean, what's the wosrt that can happen?_**

**

* * *

**

_so I leave you all with a see ya! hahaha, clifhanger, ya gotta love them! so what did you think, anything counts, I love hearing what you think of it, I know this chapter's kinda short but belive me, I have my reasons.just like sam, so you know the drill, no flames, and you know what danny did for sam, tevin did for me, like a billion times in the last couple of days, is'nt he sweet!_

_but we're not really dating though..._

_REVIEW!_

_please and thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5: food fights and little talks

_A NOTE FROM MELISSA,** (aka, riotrockergurl)**_

_well, by the looks of it sofar, you all seem to enjoy it, right? well, this chapter goes out to all the people who has had one of these at there school, lol, enjoy!_

_BTW: hi tevin! (he's** not** my boyfriend)

* * *

SAM'S POV __Italics are her thoughts_

SAM'S POV 

Lunch time came really fast, it's been, what, two days since me and danny started "dating" annd people still ask me if it's true, what are we a bunch of dumbasses? you know it's true, so why waste time asking, right?

Today was spaghetti day. or as close as the cafeteria ladies can get to spaghetti day. either way, I didn't eat, I didn't have my lunch money, and I wasn't all that hungry. while danny's in the lunch line, Tucker starts asking questions.

"so, why are you living this huge lie?" he asked. "to get people to leave me and danny alone." I said looking around the cafeteria. "you know what I mean." he said trying to get my attention away from the staring eyes. "oh, that, I did that because of, uh..." I trailed off when danny sat down, alittle surprised at all the food on danny's plate.

"are you planning to fast or something?" I asked looking down at the tray of spaghetti, a salad in a cup,icecream, two apples, a little bit of chicken, somemilk, a water bottle, cookies and cake.

"nope, since you didn't have lunch money, I bought lunch for two." He said digging in the spaghetti. "thanks." I said getting a fork and the salad in a cup.

_you two aren't even dating for real and he bought you lunch?_

_it's a friendly guesture._

_yea, a few more and you and him would be----_

_don't finish that, please. I'm eating here._

_I'm just saying._

We heard some yelling at the table behind ours and it was a couple of sophmore kids arguing, what they were doing have lunch with the freshman, I'll never know, but my guess was that they were skipping class. then the smaller kid gets a carton of milk and pours it all over the second kid.

everyone gasps and watches intently, the second kid looks around, gets some cake, in an attemp to throw it to the first kid but misses, and gets some kid in the head.

uh-oh.

"this can't be good." danny said taking a bite out of his cookie. then the third kid tries to throw it back at the other kid and misses and it goes on until someone yells the best words you can ever hear in the cafeteria.

_better than the expiration date on what they're serving?_

_way better._

**FOOD FIGHT!**

I don't do food fights, but for the fun of it, I took a hand ful of spagehtti and threw it Paulina's way, it her in the back but she was ultimately yelling at people to stop. I didn't stop for crap. People ranaround the cafeteria throwing food, tucker was one of them, of course after he took a cheap shot at our assistant principal and english teacher, Mr. Lancer.

I didn't get hit much, so I had a few cookie crumbs in my hair, no biggie, nothing got stained or anything, the same goes for danny, he threw Half of his lunch-while still eating his cookie-at Dash, his bully. danny had an edge, he could go intangible and miss anything coming his way, he helped me dodge alot of stuff, like milk and a half-eaten red apple.

(**A/N: last year, someone launched an apple like that to me during a food fight, it hit me right on the head, laugh if you want but as soon as I find out who it was, REVENGE! HAHAHAHA!)**

The students stopped throwing food all of a sudden and we all just stood there, then after a minute of just standing there, everyone stampeded out of the cafeteria. they knew as well as I did that who ever was left behind had to clean up the entire school on a saturday as punishment.

The nearest exit was near our table, and while everyone was rushing toward our table like an angry mob, I tried moving but Danny said not to, with his powers we were intangible.

_ha! and he blamed me for his powers._

_they were your fault,along with a few other things._

_yea but he listened to me, besides, if he hadn't gotten it, what wouldv'e happened?_

_he'd have no social life, that's one thing._

_he hardly has one now!_

We met up with Tucker while going to fifth hour. "how'd you two escape the crowd?" he asked turning the corner in the hallway. "Danny's specialty. those powers are really handy.'' I said taking aseat in class.

Paulina walked in after the bell covered in head to toe in spaghetti and whatever else was for lunch. she glared at me. I smiled innocently.

"are you ok?" our teacher asked. I rolled my eyes.

_like anyone truly cares._

"I'm gonna be brushing this stuff out of my hair for a week, and this shirt took me a month to buy!" she cried.

_boo frekin' hoo, she could always buy a new one, _

_you know, she almost looks human._

_yea, it's sorta creepy._

"may I be excused?" Danny asked our teacher, she could care less about our well being, she was trying to confort paulina,so he just got the bathroom pass and left. tucker and I knew better. what's worse was that Valerie didn't show up to class at all.

_they're fighting, probably._

_you'd think that she'd noticethere's a similarity between danny fenton and danny phantom._

_right?_

"so, you didn't awnser my question at lunch." Tucker said turning to me. I sighed. "look, ryan isn't real, I wanna proove a point that--" I was cut off. "that he likes you?" tucker finished for me.then he stopped talking when both valerie and danny walked in.

"hey Danny." I said, eyeing valerie and waving a friendly hello. "since you have plans on friday, I have some too." he said sitting infront of me and turning around. "really? with who?" I said, I noticed a hint of jelousy in my voice, tucker looked at me, I'm guessing he detected it too.

"with...valerie." he said waving at valerie who was copying down notes from the board.

_VALERIE!_

_She likes danny, you know._

_yea I do! oooh, that girl is going down!_

_or mabe he just might be lying you know, like you are to him._

_oh, right._

_talk about jelouse!_

"really, Valerie? Tucker's Valerie? the one that tries to kill you on a daily basis valerie?" I said eyeing tucker to step in. "I'm cool with it." Tucker said smugly.

_That's totally unfair!_

_ok, don't panic just go with it._

"ok, so, we both have plans, great." I said trying to hide all jelousy whatsoever. "you know, you both should go on a double date." Tucker suggested. I glared at him, and he held beack the feeling to laugh.

_oh he's going down!_

_yea he is!_

_I wish he'd shut up!_

"actually, it's our first date, so I think we shouldn't." I said. "no, but, I wanna get to meet ryan, don't you?" Tucker said to danny, and he nodded.

_shut up!_

I glared at him.

"you will soon." I assured them. "yea but can't we meet this mystery man already, like online? maybe we could talk to him online or---" I lost it, this kid was going down.

"tucker will you just shut-up? you'll meet him soon, ok? now can we just drop it for now?" I said trying to cover up the anger in my voice, Danny looked at me with a blank face and said "ok." I turned to tucker and he said with a smirk "subject dropped." and we turned to do our work.

* * *

_ok, how mean is tucker? what's he up to? what's gonna happen with danny and sam? why did tucker keep insisting on meeting "ryan"? review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!_

_everyone say HI to tevin!_

_everyone:hi tevin!_

_lol, rview and check out my profile for info about upcoming stories._

_please and thanks!_

_**-melissa**_


	6. Chapter 6: fight fire with fire

_ok, people, I'm really glad you all like it, and since I can thank alot of people at the end at my mini-award thing, I'll save you the trouble and skip to the story, k? enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Danny's POV, _italics are his thoughts._

I ran out of class to cacth up with Valarie, I had to ask her something. "hey, Valarie, wait up!" I called as I caught up to her at the front of the school. "oh, hey danny." she greeted happily. ever since the weirdness of all the ghosts taking over our town, she's been alot nicer to me and sam and tucker.

"hey, I sorta need your help on something." I said trying to catch my breath.

_easy, now ask her to be your date for friday._

"do you have plans for friday?"

her face lit up, "no. why?" "I uh, need your help." her smile faded slightly. "oh, uh, ok, with what?" she asked. "I'm trying to get sa--" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "look, Danny, you have to try and get sam by yourself, or possibly with tucker's help." she said walking down the steps. "yea, but please, I need your help especially. Please?" I begged and used the puppy dog face with my blue eyes to convince her. "well..." she started. "please? I'll be your friend." I told her. she laughed lightly and nodded.

"fine, but what do I have to do?" she asked raising an eybrow.

"be my date for friday night."

----------------------------------

_SWITCH TO **SAM'S POV,** Italics are her thoughts_

"where's danny?" I asked tucker walking towards my house looking around. "I don't know," he awsered then added "I think I saw him talking to valerie."

_what? so it's real? he really has plans with her!_

_ok, uh, what do we do?_

_we fight fire with fire!_

_meaning?_

_if he has plans with valerie, than we have plans with ryan._

_what are you---oh, no way!_

_it'll work, trust me._

_fine._

"hey tucker, I need your help." I said turning to him.he raised an eyebrow. "with what?"

---------------------------------------

I decided to rush with my homework than go over to danny's for our weekly ghost watch, freaky how sometimes they come in handy. but before I left my room, someone IMed me, it was tucker.

**fryer-tuck:_hey, u there?_**

**gothgurl14:_ yea, I waz about to leave for danny's._**

**fryer-tuck:_he said he had other plans for the time being with valarie._**

**gothgurl14: _oh does he now?_**

**fryer-tuck: _yea, got a problem with it?_**

**gothgurl14:_ no, what was with the crap of trying to meet ryan today in class?_**

**fryer-tuck:_hey, I had to do something to entertain myself until you two confess your love._**

**gothgurl14:_well, until that happens, entertain yourself by doing something else._**

**fryer-tuck:_ok,ok, fine,sorry, ok?_**

**gothgurl14:** **_thanks, all set for tomorrow?_**

**fryer-tuck:_yea, gotta go, bye._**

**gothgurl_:ok,bye._**

**_------------------------------------------_**

The next day, I was back in my normal clothes,with my boots and all. now, it was thursday. I walked into my first hour, danny at valarie's desk, Tucker was writing something down at his desk. I watched danny flirt with valarie at her desk, she giggled and he laughed lightly.

_they both are going down!_

I looked at tucker, he went outside and soon my cell phone rang loudly, noone noticed except danny ofcourse because it was mariah carey's "we belong together." tone.

_time to put this baby into action!_

_we're only gonna have one shot at this so good luck!_

I picked it up and was like "hello?" "hey, is he staring at you?" tucker asked. "yea, I miss you too!" I said giggling idiodically. "he's is isn't he?" he asked laughing. I laughed with him. "yea, he is!" I replied laughing.

I noticed danny staring at me then he turned around and stared again, then again and again.

"ok,class is about to start." I said.

"ok, you hang up first." he said I understood his plan and started giggling. "no you hang up first." he laughed lightly. "no you hang up"

"no you hang up." I said giggling.

"no you." he said.

"no you." I giggled for more.

"no you."

"no yo-" Danny came up to me and hung up my phone.

"hey!" I said pretending to be upset. "sorry I thought you were talking to me." he said smirking. everyone in class stared at us and was like "oooh!"

"don't worry we're still going out." danny said winking to valarie. "I like her too much to let her go" he added and the class was like "aww!" I glared at him. "hey sam, some guy went by your locker, he left this." Tucker whispered loud enough for danny to hear and noone else as he came in and sat with us.

(remember,danny sits infront of me, tucker is next to me, valarie sits in the front, the three of us sit in the back.)

"aw, I told him he didn't have to." I said in awe staring at the light brown bear. Danny saw the bear and was like "I'll be right back."

SWITCH TO **DANNY'S POV, _italics are his thoughts._**

_how am I supposed to compete with a bear? she loves those things!_

_ok, we're gonna fight fire with fire._

"dude, you ok?" Tucker asked looking outside. "yep." I said leaning on the wall and looking down at my shoes. I banged my head on the wall hard.

**_thud!_**

_ow._

_you deserve it, you got me into this mess, now how am I gonna compete with 'cute rocker guy'?_

sam's really happy, isn't she?" tucker said leaning on the wall next to me. "yea, way happier than she'll ever be with me." I said quietly. "no way, she---" he was cut off.

we heard our teacher call us inside for class.

"guys common!" sam called. we went inside.

* * *

_ooh! so now that danny's convinced that ryan is real, and sam is convinced that he actually like valarie, what's gonna happen? review and if you review enough, I'll award you in my last chapter of this story, now, since this is my tenth story, I'm gonna give out awards for the people who review the most._

_and I special surprise at the end. **(read up in my profile for more info.)**_

_ok!_

**_review!_**

_please and thanks,_

_--riotrockergurl (meli)_


	7. Chapter 7: final steps to the plan

_wow! you all are awsome for reviewing and it's a close tie between two people for getting a reward, you'll find out soon enough, thanks to everyone and yea, for those of you who already haven't guessed it, my life really is crazy._

_thanks for reviewing!_

_

* * *

_

SAM's POV,_ italics are her thoughts_

Freshman lunch was cut short, we had some assembly in the auditorium, my guess was becuase of the food fight we had yesterday. Danny invited Valerie to sit with us, so it was tucker, me danny and valerie in that order.

"so you're saying you don't mind if Danny puts the moves on valerie?" I asked tucker whisporing to him as Mr. Lancer kept yakking on and on about how irresponsible we were.

''nope, obviously you do." he said smirking.

That was followed by an "OW!" because I kicked his leg with my boot.

_at least I didn't drop it on his head._

---------------------------------------------------------

Switch to Danny's POV _italics are his thoughts_

"so, are we really gonna go out on friday?" Valarie asked as we left the auditorium. "maybe, I'm not sure." I awsered.

"this just in! fenton cheats on goth girlfriend with her best friend!" sneered a jock, Dash.

"sam and I aren't best friends!" Valarie protested. ''and I really like sam!" I protested while spotting her talking with tucker.

"wow, that sounded like he meant it." valarie said quietly.

_it really did sound like you meant it._

_yea, well, it's true, but I don't think she likes me back._

_don't give up just yet, we still have the rest of the day and tomorrow to work it all out._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Back to sam's POV, I talics are her thoughts._

so you know what to do tomorrow?'' I asked eagerly. tucker nodded and said "you shouldv'e gotten some kid from the drama club to do this, not me, what if I mess up?'' he asked. we were talking in sixth hour, danny was outside, trying to get away from valarie the ghost slayer.

"than I'll personally kick your ass for doing so." I said happily.

than danny came back and soon after was valarie. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Valarie were making out." Tuckerwhispored raising an eyebrow.

"but we do know better and we know she was outside hunting you like a dog." Iwhispored backeyeing tucker who was playing with the bear that was mysteriously left by my locker.

"so danny, you still wanna meet ryan?" I asked him, he turned around and nodded.

_It's working!_

"great, because I talked it over with him and we both decided that we should all go out to dinner, tomorrow. maybe you get to know Ryan better, and I get to know Valarie more too." I said trying to hide the jelousy in my voice, It wasn't working because Danny looked at me and was like "you're ok with it, right?"

_hell no!_

"yea, of course I am. are you ok that I like Ryan?" I asked him. he forced a smile. "yea. absolutley." he said. "yea, I mean, we both agreed that this would only be a week." I said.

_he's so cute! if Valarie starts flirting infront of me with danny, I'll go Goth on her ass!_

_careful, remember, she hunts ghosts, she knows how to fight._

_so? me to! I hunt the bad ghosts too, I'm just as strong as she is._

_or your'e both eaqually weak._

_who's side are you on?_

_since I'm in your head, I'm gonna have to side with you._

"yea, It's not like you two were plotting against eachother to get eachother jelouse because you honestly like eachother." Tucker said than broke out laughing.

"how funny would that situation be if it was real?" he said inbetween giggles.we both laughed weakly.

"I can imagine." I said finishing up my work.

* * *

_ok, now, the next chapter is the one you all have been waiting for, what happens? what is tucker gonna do? find out in chapter 8!_

_also, I'm counting the review very carefully, and the anonmyous reviews don't count because you could do that as many times as you want in different names, and still be the same person and stuff, so, only signed reviewers are elegible for the contest._

_remember, there's gonna bean award for the person that reviews the most, there's first second and third place, so, yea, there's also a surprise in honor of my tenth story, so, review if you wanna win! good luck, _

_**this contest ends august 21, 2005.**_

:melisa:

****


	8. Chapter 8:the double date and the exta

_hey everyone, this chapter is extra long so I hope you like it. I just wanted to say that I did make a mistake in saying that the contest ends on august 21, I meant that it endeda6 dayslater, ok, sorry for the confusion, and I'm glad you all like it so far, so here's the chapter you all have been waiting for.

* * *

Sam's POV, __Italics are her thoughts._

Sam's POV, Sam's POV, Sam's POV, 

Friday finally came, and it was one of the most memorable fake double-dates I will ever have. "hey sam!" I heard behind me as I walked into the main school hallway. it was Valarie. "hey valarie." I greeted dully. she may or may not be danny's crush but I do know that she likes danny for real.

"Can't wait to meet Ryan." she said walking with me to my locker.

_me too._

he's really nice,he can't wait to meet all of you guys." I said forcing a smile I show my parents when ever I have to. "really? does he go to this school?" she asked raising and eyebrow and looking around. "uh...you know him."

_she does know him!_

oh, I know, your little plan." she said giggling, my cheeking were burning. "really? you know about the..." I stoped, looked around and made sure noone can hear us, I whispored everything in her ear. "well, I didn't know then but I know now." she said laughing.

"what!" I screamed furiously. "oh yea, an ex-mean rich girl can still be a mean girl." she said smirking.

_I should have never let my garud down like that!_

_how did she do that?_

_I don't know! she used to be friends with paulina, mabe she picked up some tricks from that slut._

_maybe, but now you have to keep this under wraps, tell her that._

"look, val, I --" she cut me off. "sam, I won't spill your secret, I promise, I know I didn't like it when Paulina didn't keep my secret in the second grade, so I won't tell a soul." she finished. I smiled,. "thanks, that's a really un-mean girl thing of you." I said.

_did that even make sense?_

"yea, well, I havea revenge scheme planned for her, since she said that she's never liked the real world, so she has her parents pay for everything, so what I'm gonna do is..."

she whispored her so bad it's good scheme in to my ear and I started laughing. "I wanna be there when you make the call." I said. "shh, it won't happen for a while." she said, then the bell wrang for class.

_Valarie's not so bad, she was just hanging out with the wrong crowd that involved paulina._

_yea, she's not bad at all, wait who does she like again?_

_well, we both have good taste in guys than._

_she also liked tucker._

_well, we have good taste in some things._

"where's danny?" she asked looking around our homeroom. I looked outside the class and heard a few faint screams yelling ghost or something. "I uh, gotta get something from my locker." Valarie said running out of the class. I called danny on his phone and he awnsered. "I'm in the middle of some--DUCK!"he yealled while panting.

"yea, I know, in fact so does valarie, she's on her way down there so I just wanted to give you a heads up, and good luck, ok?" I said pacing. "...crap, she's here, I'll get back to you." He said hanging up.

a few minutes later everyone is back in class and and since fridays go a hell of alot faster than mondays, I went straight home while danny flew home to get ready for his date with Valarie. Tuckercame home with me.

_ew, re-phrase please._

Tucker came over my house after school to help me get ready for my fake double date. "ok, so now that I have what I'm gonna wear, let's see what you're gonna wear." I said walking into my closet full of black. "ok, on 'hot look for something a rocker guy would wear." I said pulling out my dress that I wore to the freshman prom.

"I found it," he said pointing to my computer screen. "nice." I said approvingly. "now just click on the shopping cart there, and..." there was a knock on my front door, it was the girl that drops off my clothes when I shop online. "thanks, lilly." I said signing the clipboard. "ok, tucker, all you need to do is get dressed. and you need to work on your rocker attitdue." I called upstairs.

yep, we all knownow who the mystery Ryan is. surprise!

**(A/N:yea, ROSECAT was right, go ahead and pat yourself on the back.)**

ok, tucker pretending to be a rocker was a surprise, even when I thought it up, what was a bigger surprise was where our date was going to be, the exclusive reasturaunt called_ Le miour _of course, it's french, and I was wondering the whole way there who was gonna pick up the check.

ok, I wanted to stop the car tucker's mon was driving and turn it around three times before we got to the restuarunt. "it's gonna be fine, sam, you and danny will be together in no time, now, how's my make-up?" Tucker said looking in the rear-veiw mirror. "good, now, promise me you'll never say those words again.'' Tucker's mom said looking at us strangely. when she pulled up to the restaurant, she told usto have a good time and stuff, then gave tucker some extra cash.

there they are." I said pointing them out while tucker checkthe reservations and soon we were at the table with danny who cleaned up pretty good.

_pretty good? he looks very good._

"hey guys." I greeted them sitting down. "this is ryan." I said introducing tucker under alot of black, it still looked good, I mean who goes into a fancy restaurants with chains and boots, I wasn't wearing that, a black speghetti strapped dress and mathing shoes weren't much of a fashion statement but it's better than going in and looking like your'e gonna kill someone.

"hi, I'm danny, this is Valarie." He said said introducing himself and val.

we got our menus alittle after the small talk, I was pretty blown away by the price of the salad, but noone puts a price on being a veggitarian. Tucker showed me the price for steak, $50.99, the buger was half that and the salad was the same price of the burger.

"I'm gonna have a salad," Valarie said closing her menu. "yea, I too will have the cheapest thing on the menu, maybe cut danny and tu--" I cleared my throat, almost saying tucker.

_careful._

_sorry._

"maybe we could give danny and ryan a break." I said laughing lightly. "yea, they are paying." Valarie said and we both started laughing. Tucker didn't look like tucker, he looked different because no glasses or berret, I got my hair dresser to make his hair look alittle like danny's.

"so, ryan, sam tells me you don't go to our school." danny said starting the conversation as the waiter wrote down what we all wanted and left with the menus.

"uh, yea,I'm uh, homeschooled. I met sam at Hot topic the other day and it's a pretty embarrassing story." he said looking down. "no come on, sam didn't even tell me how you two met." valarie said eyeing me.

"well, ok, so I'm at hot topic and I'm shopping for some more chockers and armwarmers and when I was trying on a chocker, he said the amethyst one matched my eyes." I said. "aw. that's so sweet, and so familiar, it's almost like the line tucker tried on me in the seventh grade." Valarie said raising an eyebrow.

"yea...when you think about it, it's almost as cute as when danny and I met in pre-k." I said smiling at the memory.

**_flashback, danny and sam at the age of five_**

_A shy little girl with raven black hair and lavender scrucheis in her hair to hold her pony tails up in place roamed the playground looking for someone to play with. at the same time, a little boy with messy raven black hair was hanging upside down the monkey bars, he started giggling because the little girl was looking up at him with a weird face, almost confused. "Hi." the little boy said and before the little girl awnsered, he fell on top of her. "sorry." he said getting up and helping her up. "it's ok, I'm sam." the little girl said brushing the sand of her knees. "is that short for something?" he asked her brushing off some sand off of his knees as well. "yea, samantha, I don't like it though, so call me sam." she said looking in his baby blue eyes. "ok, same with me, I'm danny, it stands for Daniel, but you only call me that when I'm in trouble." he said as he motioned her to walk inside to get a drink. "ok"_

_**end of flashback, back to the date, in danny's POV**_

''Oh yea, I remember that, I was sorry," I said looking at sam who was eyeing ryan. "you also were klutzy, sometimes you are now." sam laughed. my cheeks grew warm. "that is cute." Valarie said. "yea, but it's sorta embarrassing." I said trying to change the subject. "maybe to you but not to me." sam replied smirking.

_she looks really good tonight._

_yea, careful, don't drool._

"so, ryan, do you have a sister?" I said trying to change the subject. "yea, she's like 18," he said. "yea, I have one, she's 16." I said. "yea, dude, aren't they annoying, she's always in my face asking me questions and stuff." he said rolling his eyes and laughing. "yea, it's so weird, even though they mean well." I said remembering that Jazz knows my secret and will do anything to keep it a secret, even though she's a little nosy at times.

"will you guys excuse me, sam? a word?" Valarie said getting up and going to the bathroom, sam following.

**switch to sam's POV**

"so, the date is going pretty well sofar." I said walking in and checking my hair, valarie did the same thing. "yea, if I didn't know that was tucker, I'd say this is pretty good." she said laughing. "yea, I just don't know how to break it to danny." I said in a worried tone. "how about you say that you like him and all you wanna do is be with him." she suggested turning to me.

"well, I was thinking more along the lines of telling him the truth?" I said turning to her, "ok, do what you want,now come on, our food is probably at the table by now." she said leaving, I took one last glancein the mirror and followed her out.

when we got back to our table, our drinks and food had arrived. Danny and the supposed Ryan had been talking and laughing like he and the real tucker do. I guess you could say that I felt pretty bad lying to him, but In that moment, I found out a new way to break it to him.

Late after we ate, we all went for a walk in the park, just to walk off all the food we ate and stuff, that also counted dessert, a huge piece of cake and ice cream and pie and stuff.

"so, what do you think of ryan?" I asked danny, Valarie and ryan were on the swings talking. "he's great, I'm glad you like him." he said frowing slightly.

_just do it, fast, like ripping a bandaid off fast and easy._

"ouch!" I said accedentally outloud he gave me a confused look. "Ignor that. anyways, I'm glad you're glad I like him." I said smiling, we looked in eachother's eyes, like the first day I met him. we pulled away blushing alittle, that always happens, so we focused our attention to the swing set wherewe were a little shocked at what we saw but we both tried to hide it.

Valarie and "ryan" were kissing!

"Hey Valarie! what the hell are you doing!" I yelledgoing towards them, Danny right besideme. "oh, uh...sam, you didn't tell him?" Tucker asked pulling away from a blushing Valarie. "tell me what?" Danny asked turning to me. "I thought she did, my bad." Valarie said looking down. "what? what's your bad?"Danny asked again. "I didn't tell him! andcan you guys just not eat eachother's mouths out?" I asked fursterated. "tell me what?" Danny asked again, this time a little frusterated.

I sighed. "that's not ryan." I said guesturing to tucker who was swinging softly on the swing next to Valarie's. "it's not?" he asked looking atTucker. "no, that's just Tucker in alot of black." I awnsered. "um, we'll just leave you two alone." Tucker said getting up with Valarie,and ran for the other side of the playground.

"so, you lied to me?" He asked looking at me. I couldn't stand to look in his eyes. "in a sense, but you like Valarie, so it doesn't really matter now," I saidfrowning even more. I didn't know that was possible. "well, don't feel bad, bbecause, I don't like Valarie, although, I'mnot sure I could say the same for her." he said looking up at me.

_whoo-hoo! she doesn't like him!_

"really? that's great!" I said excidedly. than stopped. "uh..I mean...aw crap." I said while my cheeks burned up furiously. "I sorta have to tell you something too." he said.

_here it comes!_

_it all leads up to this!_

"yea?" I asked, "I lied to you too." he said looking backdown, We took a seat on theswings. "ok, it's not exactly what I wanted to hear, but, ok." I said swinging softly. "well, I kinda figured you wanna hear something else." he said than pointed to valarie and said "Valarie was never my date for anything and I guess it's the same situation you're in onlywith a little twist." he said and we both laughed lightly.

"so we bothlied to eachother.what does that mean?" I asked him, we both turned to eachother and once again, I realize that I'm staring into his adorable baby blue eyes. "well, it could mean that we might possiblywant to hear the same thing." He said blushing.my cheeks were burning hotter than ever.

"really?what words would that be?" I flirted back. ''well would they be, um, would you like to go out on a real date? like to the movies? "ryan" and valarie could stay back if you want." he said. "yea, I would really like that."I awnsered. and than we kept starring into eachother's eyes, and we got closer and closer and closer untill we were practically breathing eachother's breath. my heart pounded like crazy. we closed our eyes and then we heard some cheering a few feet away.

_ohh so close! so freakin close!_

we pulled away embarrassed and looked over at the noise makers. "no keep going!" Valarie yelled in our direction. '' come over here!" danny called and they came.

"hey tuck, so much for not caring if danny goes with Valarie." I said to him as he walked over with Valarie smiling. "I can honestly say that this is the most weirdest double date I have ever been on," I laughed lightly, it really was because When Val and I saw the bill, and saw the check for the dinner, and saw the looks on the guys' faces, when they weren't looking we each put in a twenty, totaling up to what we owed, but not nearly enough for a tip for our waiter.

"but," Danny continued., "it's one I'll never forget." he said. "yea," Valarie agreed. "by the way, tuck,of should I say Ryan,nice acting." he said smirking."so does that mean that you and danny are together? for real?" Tucker asked in anticipation.

"well..."Danny started. "we do have alot to talk about if we are going to go out," he said looking at me. "yea, and if we actually go do go out, we're going to the movies, with no Ryan or Val with us, if you don't mind...so... it's not official, but yea." I said looking back in his eyes, "we're going out," I said smiling, he was smiling too. then we both added at the same time "for real this time."

we all laughed. "so, you two love birds are finally together, what do you think the school will say?" Tucker asked. "well, I don't care what they think." I said boldly, "me neither." Danny added. "wait that's not true," Valarie said laughing slightly. "what?" I we all said in unison. "yea, if you and danny never cared about what other people thought, you wouldn't be in this mess." she laughed.

_holy crap, she's right!_

_that's wrong! it's not fair!_

_but it's logical._

I eventually started laughing, then danny and then tucker and valarie. "ok, lets pretend that fact isn't real." I said gigging. "yea, it was all her idea." Danny said to me.

"was not!"

"was too!"

and then since it was getting late, we allsaid our goodbyes andwent home, but danny asked iftucker could keep valarie busy, so he flew me home, and it was the best way to end the night, fake double date or not.

_

* * *

And that's the end! oh wow, I 'm soo glad that I finally got this posted, because, well, alot of stuff has been happeing and by the way, Tevin and I are still friends, we're not danny and sam. anyways, ok, first prize for reviewing the most upto this chapter, (send thanks later) is...a tie, yea, weird, I know but it's true. between the4 of the reviewers, _

_Oais Blackmore_

_Wally's Girlfriend_

_HM babe_

_and mental mess_

_... and to you all I give you...money! hahaha no way, I don't have and real money, let alone cyber money, you all get thanks and cookies and if your'e a girl, a date with Danny, but don't expect a kiss, cause he's with Sam. if youre A guy, than, you get a date with Paulina. (ew!) and for everyone else, I would like to thank all 115 of my reviewers._

_beside the four winners, there's way too many of them, good gawd you all really do like the story, thanks, anyways, since there's way too many of you all, I'm sorry but you can't blame me so I'm skipping that part, and thanking my best friend (she's more of a penpal) online, emria, who always reviewed my stories, nomatter how crappy or corny they get, thanks alot! and now as promised, a little surprise._

_earlier in the chapter, Valarie tols sam a secret plan on how she;s gonna get back at paulina... what was it? tell me if you like them and my chapter after you read all of them, k?_

_

* * *

_

"ok, here, this phone isn't traceable so they can't call back." sam said giving her an old phone. "this is great! ok, shh." Valarie said giggling as she dialed the number she wrote down on a napkin. they were in the girl's bathroom at lunch and were putting there plan into action.

"hello? Mrs. Sanchez?" Valarie started asshedeepend her voice alittle."yes, I'm calling about your credit card bill..uh huh...yes, well, it's maxed out now...it was last used at..." she trailed off and looked at sam who whispored "Macy's" valarie coughed alittle "it was last used at Macy's yeaterday afternoon...yes, well...thankyou for your time...you too...bye." she said hanging up and both girls were laughing hysterically.

they met up with the guys at lunch where a couple of tables away, Paulina was talking to her very pissed off mom. Later that day at paulina's house, she walked in and her parents ordered her to go to the kitchen with her purse. "Paulina, I knew this is what happened when you get what you want. your'e practically spoiled rotten, with your credit cards and cell phone and is that a new pair of shoes! you just got a new pair last week!" herdad exploded. "but those are so...last week." Paulina tried to explian to her raging parents.

"you don't understand! they expect me to be all new and I keep my popularity like that!" she cried. "but we expect you to make real friends, not buy them off, using our money, which is why...we're cutting you off!" her dad said opeing her wallet and taking her cards and cutting them with siccors.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." she said in a daze. "give us your cell phone." the dad said glaring it. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." she repeated. "start pulling your own weight and get a job, so you could pay for the money you owe or better yet, retun some stuff."he said and left the kitchen. the mom ran after him saying "for gawd sakes, honey, she's sorry! she doesn't understand!"

so the next day as danny and tucker were roaming the mall, they pasted by the shoe store where they usually saw paulina, but tucker noticed something different. "dude, Paulina's working in the feet!" he excalimed. before Danny could awnser he saw paulina's vest with the words trainee on it. "ugh, what do you want?" she said glaring at them. "a new pair of shoes." tucker smirked.

"this is a lady's shoe store, dumbass." she shot back. than noticed her supervisor watching and said "what size?" he looked around. "I don't know, Valarie's birthday is in a couple of days, what size is she?" he asked. "I think, a size 8 1/2 " she said calmly. "dude, I'm going to Hot topic to see if I could get something for sam." danny said leaving.

as soon as he left, Paulina kept her cool and sold her first pair. she was so excited. "yes! thanks techno-kid, uh, I mean Tucker! you're my first sale!" he walked out saying "no prob, I figured you might need some help." and they said there goodbyes. "dude, wait up!" Danny called with a bag from hot topic. "so you got valarie shoes?" he asked looking in the bag. "nope, my mom and val have the same shoe size, I helped out the school slut make a sale and I'm gonna go get val something else, like...what do girls like?"

he asked passing by a jelwery store. they looked inside the window and went inside. danny put his money together with tucker's to pay for one-fourth of the price, it was a tiny gold locket. with the help from jazz and danny's parents, he could get sam that's of eaqual value or something.

* * *

ok, I have a feeling that the ending sucked, but you gotta admit that what they did to paulina was funny, making her parents take away her credit cards and stuff! ha! ok, so review, and thaks for making my tenth, but not last story happen, I'm always coming up with ideas, so after you review, check out my profile for what's my next story is going to be about! 

thanks again! you all rock, and since I've been typing for a while, I can't feel my fingers.

Review!


End file.
